Fuego
by Seba20
Summary: 'Nah, mi hermano puede llegar en cualquier momento, y si se entera que tengo un amigo con ventaja..., arderá Troya' '¡¿Arderá Troya!, pero Emma, si somos solo amigos' 'Sí, claro, solo "amigos".' [Día 4 SpaBel Week]


_Holaaaaaaps, cómo andan? Llego con este Fic SpaBel que no salió como quería pero bueee, críticas (constructvas) y sugerencias obviamente bien recibidas, soy malo y nuevo en este tema._

_(voz de narrador y de Gollum) **Advertencias:**_

_ +Hetalia no me pertenece (Hidekaz Himaruya ©®) e historia basada en la canción A Fuego Lento de Rosana._

_ +Fic hecho para el **día 4 (Passionate) de SpaBel**, ¡ojalá se hagan varios!_

_ +No salió como quería (algo meloso a algo..., como esto)_

_ +Fic categorizado en T, por ser medio calentón?_

* * *

'El fuego me consume' le digo a mi amigo albino

'Lo dices cada vez que ves a Emma, Antonio'

'Y lo diré cada vez que mi mirada se pose en ella'

'... ¿No sería lo mismo que acabo de decir?' Dijo Gilbert, sin embargo no le puse mucha atención, ya que me estaba llendo del balcón.

Paseé la vista por la habitación. Las camas deshechas, ropas (y otras cosas que no son necesarias mencionar) y toallas, estaban tiradas por todas partes. A veces, era mala suerte ser compañero de cuarto de Francis.

Y otras veces, era muy afortunado.

Francis arrendaba una habitación a Margaret Mafalda.

La sra. Mafalda es una mujer entrada en años y bastante arrugada. Sin embargo, su actitud jovial al andar y conversar no denotaba su verdadera edad ('49 años y siete meses' decía, pero todos saben que es mentira).

El caso, la sra. Mafalda, sin embargo, es muy "jodida" con todo lo que tenga que ver con dinero. Cuando Francis nos dijo que habían dos habitaciones más, Gilbert y yo nos apuntamos al segundo siguiente.

'La renta de esa habitación' apuntaba a la tercera habitación del segundo piso,la izquierda a la de Francis 'es de 350' y ahora apuntaba a la de la derecha de la habitación del francés 'y esa a 500'

'¡¿Qué?, pero si es _igual_ a la otra!' Gritó Gilbert

'Si, pero si son amigos, obviamente tengo que subirle el precio, pues este lugar se les haría más cómodo' dijo la sra. Mafalda

'Está bien, compartiremos habitación' le dije a Gilbert

'Entonces, ¿qué habitación quieren?' Preguntó

Nosotros le contestamos que la habitación de la izquierda.

'Entonces serán 420 euros mensuales'

No se podía tratar con esta señora.

Pues bueno, luego de dos días tras la mudanza y el traslado de cosas, he declarado tener mi propia casa desde ese mismo.

Así que lo primero que hice fue recibir el correo, claramente.

Era un normal y cálido día de verano. El cielo, azul opaco y calipso tenue, brillaba arriba de las flores y el pasto. Tan así era el día que salir a recibir el correo en pijamas (digo pijamas a mi torso cubierto por una musculosa y unos bóxers) era bastante normal.

Quién diría que, a las 12:00 de la tarde, donde se suponía que toda la gente de la villa estaba trabajando, me encontraría con cierta vecina que provoca ciertos desordenes en mi interior, tanto desde el segundo en que la vi, hasta el presente.

Su nombre, Emma Janssens. Si fuese un ángel, Dios mismo sería egoísta y la querría para sí.

Emma Janssens, sentada en una silla en el patio delantero, leyendo "Cien años de Soledad", con una bebida de piña (o también podía ser limonada) a medio tomar frente a ella, en la mesa de cristal, me miró.

Sus cabellos deshilachados y bordados en oro, sus delicadas facciones, sus labios hermosos y rosas, formando una sonrisa gatuna, mostrando sus hermosas perlas; su hermosa figura y su piel, blanquecina como tal porcelana en medio de un campo nevado, eran deslumbrantes.

Sin embargo, lo que más me cautivó fue la existencia de esos grandes orbes jades, que reflejaban verdaderamente la esencia de la frase "las ventanas del alma".

'Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa' dijo

Cada palabra era acompañada por su sonrisa, y pareciese que siempre que hablaba, el tono de su voz era una dulce campanada de miel tocada por ángeles. ('Qué embobado estás, por Dios, Antonio' diría más adelante mi amigo francés)

'Qué grata vista. Mi día empieza con buena suerte' rió 'Debes de ser amigo de Francis, ¿le arrendaste a la Sra. Mafalda? Una viejita vivaracha, muy, muy vivaracha'

'Oh, qué descortés. Mi nombre es Emma Janssens, encantada, ¿me imagino que seremos vecinos?'

Aún embelesado en sus ojos, no le respondo a tiempo, pero parece no darse cuenta. Parece. 'Pues yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo'

'¿Dos apellidos?, he de suponer que eres español..., o latino..., o portugués... ¿Qué haces acá en Lyon?'

'Español' respondo 'Me encanta viajar, pero principalmente son estudios'

'Vaya... ¿Y qué estudias, si no te molesta mi intromisión?' Me preguntó

'Estudio administración de empresas, así puedo crear una línea de hoteles y recorrer el mundo' le contesté

'Y si voy a uno de tus hoteles, ¿me harían un descuento?' Rió

'Siempre' y yo también reí

'¿Sabes Antonio? Eres muy simpático, y no me coqueteas a cada rato como Francis, así que te invitaré a almorzar a mi casa después de que te vistas' guiñó

Y ese fue el primer día de todo. El primer día compartiendo habitación. El primer día en conocer a Emma y el primer día en empezar con nuestra relación.

Volviendo al presente, donde estoy con mi amigo Gilbert y en la habitación de Francis, me han dado las ganas de visitar a mi amiga belga.

'Iré a visitar a Emma' le avisé a Gilbert

'Ya parecen novios' dijo éste, tomando una copa de cerveza que no se había bebido ayer

'Somos solo amigos' dije

Salí y fui a la casa de Emma. Cuando me abrió, Gilbert gritó por la ventana '¡Con derecho a roce!'

Me sonrojé y Emma solo rió '¿Quiénes, tú y Eli?', y dejó callado al albino

'Hoy viene mi hermano menor' me dijo en su sala

Comparada con la habitación de Francis, hay una gran diferencia.

Primero, Emma era la dueña de toda la casa, no solo de una habitación.

Segundo, la casa de Emma estaba estrictamente ordenada (algo extraño viniendo de ella, ya que era desordenada) y se combinaban los colores por secciones. En su habitación, la mayoría era de un color granate ("'para representar pasión y el rojo de la bandera nacional'"), los baños eran de un tono turquesa, pero como si fuese pintado en acuarela; la cocina era amarilla ("'alegría y también por la bandera, Toni'"), y el salón un naranja que no lo podía definir muy bien ("'Naranja Waffle'").

Y bien, una gran cantidad de otras cosas diferenciaban esta casa con las habitaciones compartidas.

'Entonces necesito que me ayudes a preparar comida para darle una grata bienvenida, ya que se queda a dormir por algunos días'

'¿Ah, si?' Me apoyé contra la mesa de madera '¿Se puede saber en qué podría ayudarle en la cocina a una gastrónoma de cinco estrellas?'

'Por Dios, Antonio, ¿cinco estrellas? Me bajas el perfil '

'Qué humilde'

'Ya, pero enserio' dijo, poniéndose un delantal 'Quiero que cocines tus maravillosos churros, ya sabes, la magnífica bienvenida. Comida EspaBel'

'¿EspaBel?'

'Serás pavo, comida Española-Belga.' dijo 'Qué mejor'

Asentí y me puse el delantal negro que ella tenía '¿Y qué hermano tuyo viene?'

Porque según me ha contado Francis, en todo lo que ha vivido él de vecino de Emma, solo ha visto a un hombre entrar a su casa siendo llamado "hermano".

'Pues viene mi hermano menor, solo vino a visitarme cuando me mudé, y nunca más ha venido.' dijo 'Está atareado de trabajo'

Si nunca más ha venido, no es el hermano alto, serio y antipático que describe Francis.

'En fin,' dijo 'manos a la obra'

Mientras hacíamos cada uno lo suyo (por mi parte, churros; por su parte, waffles y crepés).

'Ya sabes,' murmuró, lamiéndose los dedos 'tendremos que quitarle un vino a Francis, y quitarle pan, que no alcancé a comprar'

'... ¿Eso significa que... ?'

'Debes ir, yo superviso los churros'

Salí corriendo, olvidando quitarme el delantal. Entré a la casa y abrí la puerta del departamento de Francis (nunca cerraba la puerta, ya que en las noches venía con una "concubina", según él, y no le gustaba demorarse en abrir la puerta). No había gente, y Gilbert estaba tirado en el piso, supongo que durmiendo.

Saqué la bolsa de panes de Francis y un vino, tratando de que el francés luego no se diera cuenta.

Cuando iba saliendo, escuché murmurar al albino.

'¿Qué?'

'Que si Emma te mandó'

'Eh..., si'

Se rió. 'Cuando seas su esposo, ella será la que mande'

No le di importancia y me fui.

Salí de la casa y entré a la de Emma.

'Ah, qué caballero, muchas gracias' dijo la belga, mientras tenía los labios levemente manchados de chocolate derretido

Teníamos un gran desorden en la cocina.

'¿Sabes? Nuestro amor es como cuando cocinamos'

Asentí, y luego me di cuenta de lo que dijo. '¡¿N-Nuestro a-a-amor?!'

'Sí, Toni, nuestro amor. ¿A que no sabías a que nos amábamos?'

'P-Pues... ¿Supongo que sí?'

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

'¿Y por qué como cuando cocinamos?'

'Simple, nuestro amor va lento, como el fuego, o mejor dicho, nuestro amor se va haciendo a fuego lento'

'Vaya, qué poética'

'Lo sé.' dijo la belga '¿Y bien, qué más encuentras que cocinamos sobre nosotros?'

'Mmm..., las miradas' si bien, me era vergonzoso lo que hablamos ahora (que me diga directamente que está enamorada de mí es algo raro), decidí seguirle el juego

Sacó un poco de chocolate 'Si, adoro nuestras miradas'

'El cómo se enlazan'

'El cómo se enamoran cada día más' y se llevó el chocolate a la boca

'¡Emma..., m-me avergüenzas!'

'Vaya, ¿te avergüenzo solo con mi mirada?, ¿te excita mirarme?'

'Qué dices'

'Digo que, tal vez lo que dice Gil es verdad, somos amigos con ventajas, con derecho a roce'

'¡Emma!'

'¿Qué? Era una bromita,' dijo Emma, juguetonamente 'no me digas que la creíste, ¡que tierno!' puso un poco de chocolate en mis labios, y se iba acercando lentamente, poniéndose en puntillas. Sentía cómo me daban escalofríos. Estaba a una distancia peligrosa y..., comenzó a reír, alejándose 'Eso también, preparamos nuestra ternura'

'E-Emma..., no juegues conmigo'

'¿Por qué no, si es divertido?' e hizo un mohín

Si quería jugar con fuego, le daría el gusto.

'Mmm..., ¿sabes qué otra cosa cocinamos? Nuestros caminos juntos, tan juntos que superamos la cercanía de amistad, pero siempre eres tú la que corteja, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo quien coquetee?' y le agarré la cintura, acercándola

'Grr..., cocinamos pasiones, calientes pasiones'

'Deliciosas y pasiones muy, muy, calientes'

'Me haces agua'

'Contento de beberte'

'Me matas'

'Pues seré tú príncipe de hadas, quien con un beso te despierte de tu muerte'

'Pues seré tu musa, a la que llenes con tus ternuras'

'¿Mi musa?, ni que fuese Don Quijote'

'¡Oh! Fiel caballero, andador de mis aventuras, ¿qué será de mí, cuándo sepa no ser tuya? ¡Oh, fiel amante! me has llenado de felicidad, y ahora me has dicho nada, ¿que acaso no me quieres de verdad? ¡Oh, fiel señor! Mi desamor ha sido desarmado por vos, ¿qué es lo que he hecho, para ser la musa de tu interior voz? ¡Oh, mi gran amor!, Fiel caballero, a pesar de llenarme, de vaciarme y de desarmarme, ¿has sido capaz vez alguna de amarme?'

'¡Emma, eres toda una poetisa!' le aplaudí

'Lo sé' dijo, sonriente y orgullosa '¿he expresado todo lo que quería, fiel amante?'

'Pues no lo sé, quizá un beso lo deje en claro, bella damisela'

'¡Vaya, los waffles!' gritó. Unos minutos se preocupó de los waffles, teniendo una expresión de sumo cuidado. '¡Mmm!, ahora solo debo dejarlos congelar junto a los crepes, y así solo esperar a Sven'

'Los churros también están listos' dije

'¿Todo en orden?'

'¿En qué íbamos?'

'Si quiere un beso, señor, debe ganárselo, por ahora, alégrase con mis caricias'

En ese momento, Emma empezó a meter sus tibias manos dentro de mi camisa.

'¡Emma, m-me..., me haces cosquillas!' decía entre risa y risa

'Se debe a que cuido mi piel, Toni.' dijo, sacando las manos de mi torso 'Cremas en toda mi piel,' llevó mis manos por la superficie de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo desde los hombros hasta la cadera 'todo tipo de cremas en mis manos. Bueno, las manos de una cocinera se deben cuidar, también su vista.' dijo, "desvistiéndome" al parecer, con su mirada 'Por eso son tan gráciles y suaves y livianas y hermosas como una mariposa'

'Las mariposas son feas'

'Son hermosas'

'Solo mírales su cara, son como una mosca'

'Es un insecto, es obvio'

'Aun así, son horribles. Te creería si fuesen tan gráciles y suaves y livianas como..., un hamster'

'¿Estás comparando mis manos con un hamster?'

'Por lo suave'

Hizo un mohín. 'Ya'

'Es verdad' dije, tomándola de los hombros

'Les estás diciendo peludas'

'¿A quién?'

'A mis manos'

'¡No!' dije, agitándola. Reacia a contestarme, la seguí agitando. 'Mira, tus manos pueden ser como un tomate'

'Toni, eres un empedernido del tomate, pero eso no quiere decir que mis manos puedan ser comparadas con un tomate'

'Pero si son iguales'

'¿En qué, en lo rojo?'

'Tus manos son rosas'

'Son blancas'

'Rosas cuando hace frío o calor'

'Aun así, los tomates no son rosas'

'En Bélgica hay naranjas rojas, ¿por qué no pueden haber tomates rosas?'

Bufó. '¡No puedes comparar a Bélgica!'

'¿Por qué?'

'Es mi país. No te gustaría que comparara España con..., no sé, ¿algo sencillo? No puedo decir que la gente es sensual porque come tomates rosados'

'Yo como tomates rosados'

'¿Y eres sensual?'

'Obvio'

'Compruébalo'

Me saqué la camisa.

'Mmm..., un punto. Necesito tres y creo que eres sensual'

'¿Qué quieres que haga?'

'Por cada cosa, 1 punto más'

'¿Y ahora quieres que me saque el pantalón?'

'Ahí tendrías 2 puntos, faltaría el tercero'

Con un lento pensamiento, entendí lo que decía. '¡¿No me estarás proponiendo que me ...?!'

'Nah, mi hermano puede llegar en cualquier momento, y si se entera que tengo un amigo con ventaja..., arderá Troya'

'¡¿Arderá Troya?!' pregunté 'Pero Emma, si somos solo amigos'

'Sí, claro, solo "amigos".' dijo con tono de burla 'Pero no te preocupes. Digo que arderá Troya en el sentido de que va a empezar a burlarse, si ese niño tiene la misma picardía que yo' dijo

Exhalé una bocanada de aire que no sabía que contenía.

'Excepto con mi hermano mayor. Ahí si arderá Troya.' rió 'Tranquilo, yo te protegeré'

'¿No debería ser de la otra forma?'

'No, contra mi hermano mayor solo puedo yo'

Hubo un silencio, luego de unos momentos de expectación por alguna otra palabra orgullosa de mi rubia amiga. Pero no pasó.

'Oye, aún tienes 1 punto de sensualidad'

'Podemos bailar'

'¿Danzar?'

'Claro'

'Un vals'

'¿Y si intentamos algo más moderno?'

'Los hombres que bailan vals son ultra sensuales'

Me tomó del hombro con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha tomó mi mano izquierda.

'Vamos, es fácil. 1, 2, 3.' dijo, riendo 'Auch, no me pises' alegó 'Antonio, te lo dije. Así no sumas puntos, ¡oye, deja de pisarme! ... Toni, me estás apretando demasiado la mano..., y estamos muy apegados, así no podemos bailar' y se separó, para sentarse en un sillón

'Lo siento, pero no sé bailar vals'

'No te preocupes,' dijo 'solo creía que eras menos..., ¿tieso?'

'¡Ah! Te ayudé en la cocina, eso hacen los hombres sensuales'

'¿Crees que con lo que preparamos es una buena bienvenida?'

'Me imagino que sí'

'Hubiese hecho un pastel'

'Emma,' dije, tomándole la barbilla para que me mirara 'no te preocupes, está bien, tu hermano disfrutaría hasta una frutilla lavada por tus manos tanto como yo lo disfruto. Cualquier cosa que hagas, es lo mejor'

'Aw, Toni, gracias.' dijo 'Me encantan tus cumplidos, sumas un punto'

'¡¿Qué puedo conseguir para el tercero?!'

'Toni, ni que fuese tan a pecho este reto...'

'¡Ya sé!' dije, sonriendo

'¿Por qué tienes esa cara pervertida?'

'Es una cara feliz'

'Me parece más una cara pervertida'

'Pues solo observa'

'Nos hemos observado bastante tiempo, Toni'

'Pero observa esto atentamente. ¿Querías que me desnudara?'

'Nunca lo dije' rebatió

'Lo pensaste'

'Todas piensan cosas obscenas contigo al lado. Ni que tú no me imaginaras desnuda. Además, vi mucho de ti el día que nos conocimos'

'El bóxer y la musculosa'

'El bóxer era _blanco_'

'¿Y?'

'Francis te asustó mojándote'

'... ¿Acaso viste a...?, ¿v-viste mi...? Eh, cómo decirlo..., ' murmuré. No recordaba que cuando Francis y Gilbert me mojaron estaba con bóxers, y estaba Emma presente. Oh, cierto, eso pasó, y no recuerdo porque solo pienso, embelesado, en Emma '¿viste a..., _Antonito_?'

Emma abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Luego, rió a carcajadas. Suerte que estuviera sentada, porque se habría caído si hubiese estado de pie. Se doblaba por la risa, literalmente.

'¡M-Me...,' gritaba, entre algunas bocanadas de aire 'ahogo, me ahogo!'

Luego de un rato de risitas tontas y miradas para nada sutiles a mi cara mientras reía y repetía la palabra "_Antonito_", paró de reír.

'¡Qué chistoso!' se limpiaba una lágrima que le caía por la risa '¡Mejor dicho _Antoniotote_!' y empezó a reír descontroladamente

De nuevo.

Mi vergüenza nunca pudo ser tan grande.

'Bien,' dijo Emma, cerrando los ojos 'a lo que íbamos' y se limpió una lágrima falsa

Me bajé los pantalones. Emma quedó en shock.

'Woah, adiviné que tenías una expresión de pervertido' dijo, tapándose la boca 'y que tienes un _Antoniotote_' y empezó a reír nuevamente

Y paró en seco.

'Ya no es tan gracioso' dijo, haciendo un mohín '¿qué quieres que haga?'

'Golpear mi trasero tres veces, todos lo alaban' y me puse en posición para que golpeare mi trasero

'Vaya, qué provocativo,' dijo Emma, sonriendo 'pero bueno, todo por el tercer punto'

Y golpeó una.

Y golpeó dos.

Y golpeó tres.

Me subí los pantalones.

'Y pensar que esta junta era para preparar comida para mi hermano'

'Pues sí'

'Como recompensa' dijo, sacándose su delantal y su polera, mostrando su brassier

Sonrojada, dijo 'Puedes tocarlas por 3 segundos, como recompensa por todos tus bochornos'

Nunca había visto a Emma sonrojada. Y las toqué, y las apreté un poco.

'Tres..., listo' dijo, alejándose y poniéndose la polera

Y al momento de ponerse la polera, sonó el timbre. Vaya, ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

'¡Whoops, mi hermano!' gritó Emma

Y fue a abrir la puerta. Y el hermano de Emma pidió permiso, entró y la abrazo con un efusivo beso y abrazo. Y me vio a mi. Y abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír. Y recordé que tenía los pantalones desabrochados y estaba descubierto del torso para arriba.

'Buena tarde, soy Sven, el hermano de Em.' dijo este '¿Interrumpí algo?'

'¡N-No, para nada!' e hice todo lo que no pude antes, es decir, abrocharme el pantalón, ponerme el cinturón y ponerme la camisa

'¿Y, qué hay de comer?'

Y así pasó la tarde, conversando sobre temas triviales y de la familia Janssens y de la niñez, y de todo tipo de cosas, y comiendo el pan que le quitamos a Francis.

Luego de un rato de anécdotas, recuerdos y risas, Sven preguntó que si éramos novios.

'Algo por el estilo' dijo Emma

'¿Algo por el estilo?,' repitió Sven, y puso una expresión reflexiva '¿Solo interés romántico, o no se quieren comprometer con papeles y eso?..., ¡Oh, ¿son amigos con derecho a roce?! Qué emocionante'

'Has acertado con el tiro, hermano mío' y Emma rió, y Sven también, así que no quería ser el incómodo que no riese y reí, junto a ellos

'¿Y cómo empezó todo?' preguntó Sven

'Fácil' y Emma empezó a relatar desde que vio a la Margaret Mafalda saltando (o lo que se parecía a un salto de esa señora senil), y el camión de mudanza, y como solo trabaja desde las 3 de la tarde, cómo aprovechó la oportunidad de leer y explicó como entrelazamos miradas embobadas (o al menos por mi parte), y con lujo de detalle, explicó la parte de los bóxers.

'Y, hace poco llamamos a ese suceso, _Antoniotote_, porque

'¡Ehem, Emma!'

'¿Qué?'

'Prosigue con la historia, por favor, no te desvíes'

'De acuerdo, _cariño_'

¿Me estaba retando?

Y contó nuestra historia de dos meses en 40 minutos, y terminó.

'Excelente relato, _tomatita_'

Emma me contempló, y atisbé un tic en su ojo derecho 'Gracias, _rosita_'

'Mi _hamsterita_ y yo te hemos preparado una comida EspaBel'

'¿Español-Belga?'

'¿Viste, _traserito_, que no era tan difícil suponer eso?'

Después de unos cuantos apodos más, donde Sven tuvo que sacar él mismo la comida, empezamos con otras anécdotas.

'Hablando de vecinos, el mío tiene un serio problema con sus pectorales, es demasiado ancho y los botones de su camisa siempre se salen' dijo Sen

'¡A mi medio-hermano le pasa eso!' grité

'¿Si? A decir verdad, te pareces a él, además habla español muy bien, pero tiene como acentos raros'

'Es que vivió en Portugal mucho tiempo

Y empezamos a comer churros, waffles y crepés. Muy ricos por cierto. Luego sacamos las copas como sorpresa y tomamos vino, bastante vino.

Cuando ya era de lavar las cosas, Sven iba a llevar las cosas, Emma lavaba y yo secaba.

'¿Y desde cuándo viven juntos?'

Casi se me cae una copa por la sorpresa. Emma solo rió, como siempre.

'Hace dos semanas, ya estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas'

'¡Mentirosa!' le susurré

'¿Acaso no quieres dormir conmigo?'

Y llegada la hora de dormir, lo prometido es deuda.

Y eso era lo bueno de ser compañero de cuarto de Francis, conocer a Emma Janssens, ser su amigo con ventajas y quedarme con ella a dormir.

Al fin y al cabo, vivo al lado de ella, no me es difícil llegar a mi casa temprano.

* * *

**¡Ahola (Aloha!)**

**Erm..., basado en la canción "A Fuego Lento" de Rosana y..., no salió como había imaginado ._.**

**Pero bueno, quiero aclarar algo sobre la casa se la sra. Mafalda: Imagínense las casas como la de Lucy Heartfilia en Fairy Tail, ya? Ya que Lucy arrienda una habitación, no la casa (Creo). Entonces ellos arriendan habitaciones, pero Emma tiene tooooooda la casa.**

**Y esop, :D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
